ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben The Hedgehog (Movie)
Ruben The Hedgehog (In portuguese, Ruben O Ouriço, lit. "Ruben The Hedgehog") is a story planned to be a 2D animated action movie by Enervar based on an original character of Sonic The Hedgehog. In the movie, Sonic encounters a sleepy hedgehog on Green Hill with amnesia and helps him uncover his past and his future. It was originally released on 27 December 2010, with a giant interest from the future fans. Synopsis Sonic finds an amnesiac hedgehog. Who is he? Where is he from? A huge story begins now... Appearances * Sonic The Hedgehog * Ruben The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Shadow The Hedgehog * Silver The Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Gualord The Wolf Plot Green Hill Sonic is running in Green Hill. "It sure is good to run today. Sunny day, no Amy chasing me, no Eggman attacking, just me chilling." Sonic spots something far away, a body. He gets near and sees that it's an hedgehog. "Hey? Are you OK? Please be alive..." The hedgehog wokes up suddenly and uppercuts Sonic. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" Said the orange hedgehog. "Calm down. I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. And this is is Green Hill." "Green... Hill? I don't remember anything... Not even my name..." As he stopped talking he gets an headache that gives him an information. "Ruben..." "What?" Sonic asked, confused. "My name's... Ruben." Sonic thought on how he could help his friend. "I know! Let's go to Tails' Lab! He's a friend. Maybe he knows how to get your memories back, OK?" "It never hurt anyone to try, I think..." Tails' Lab Both boys reach Tails' Lab. "Hey, Tails. I need your help." "Wait, Sonic. Let me... Finished!" Sonic and Ruben were confused, but Tails explained. "I made this machine. It can revive lost memories, in a way... So, who's the new friend?" "My name's Ruben, nice to meet you." Sonic was impressed. "Tails, we need to use that machine in Ruben. He doesn't remember anything, so we should help him." "Of course, but the machine it's still a prototype... Wanna test it anyway?" Ruben was determined. "I'll test it!" Tails smiled. "Then sit there." Ruben sat on the chair and when the machine turned on, it started malfunctioning, giving Ruben a giant headache. As he screamed, Tails tried to turned off the machine, but with no success, so Sonic destroyed it. "Are you alright?!" Sonic asked. "I... Saw a planet... Burning?" Ruben said, still in some pain. Sonic scratched his head. "I know! Let's ask Knuckles! He knows a lot of ancient stuff, right?" Tails nodded and they went to Angel Island, via Tornado. Angel Island When they arrived they explain the situation to Knuckles. "Hum... I had a book about planets on this solar system..." After looking for a while, Knuckles finds the book and reads it. "The only planet that may be is Quazar, but it's impossible for Ruben to be from there, cause the planet was destroyed three hundred years ago." They were shocked. "It says too that some inhabitants left treasures at the Sand Ruins." Sonic was thinking. He send a message to all of important contacts. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "Isn't Amy in your important contacts too?" Sonic forgot. "Oh god, yes she is! Oh n..." Sonic gets tackled by Amy. "I'm so happy that you need me, Sonic!" Ruben looked at her. "Hey, I'm Ruben." She stands up. "I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you." After a short while two hedgehogs appear. "I hope that you don't waste my time here, hedgehog..." Shadow said looking at Sonic. "Hey, guys." Silver waved at them. "Oh, hey there fella, I'm Silver and this is Shadow." "I'm Ruben, nice to meet you." Sonic looked at them. "OK, now that the introductions are done, let's go to Sand Ruins, I'll explain everything in the way." Sand Ruins When they reached the Sand Ruins, they started exploring it while talking. "So, if you think that Ruben isn't from Quazar, why search for the treasures?" Silver asked. "Maybe the date was fabricated and the treasures may answer that." Knuckles said while looking at the book. "I see..." Silver answered. While they were searching for something, Ruben noticed Shadow looking at a wall. "Hey Shadow, are you fine?" "Yeah. I just found this patterns on the wall." There were indeed some weird patterns on the wall, the rest of group tried to know what they meant, but with no results. Ruben then touched the patterns and they moved around writing a sentence. "Only the Chosen One will open the door." ''They tried to find a locked door. "Nothing here... Hum, Ruben?" Sonic looked at his friend. Ruben was looking at an oddly looking ceiling. He pointed his palm to it and said: "Open." The door shined and released some stairs to a secret floor. "Nice job!" Amy said while giving a touch on Ruben's shoulder. When they enter the new floor, a golem with their size appeared. ''"You all shall be tested with the test of strength." ''The golem positioned himself into a fighting stance. ''"Only one to three can take this test. Step forward, challengers." ''The first ones were Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Shadow just launched a yellow burst of energy. "Chaos Burst!" The golem was easily defeated. "No fun, Shadow..." Sonic seemed disappointed. The next ones were Amy, Tails and Knuckles. Tails flew around to confuse the golem, Knuckles stunned him with a punch in the guts and Amy removed his head with a giant hammer swing. "Nice job!" Amy said cheerful. The last one was Ruben. "Good luck, man!" Sonic cheered on him. "You can do it!" Amy said. Ruben started to run and dodged the Golem's punch, kicking him in the head. He then was grabbed and tossed to the wall. "Hum... That hurts..." Ruben starts running again, dodging two punches, he then gave a giant uppercut to the Golem, removing his head. "Yeah!" Ruben gave Sonic a fist bump. Continuing to a room, a purple wolf could be seen meditating. "Hum... Who are you?" Ruben asked, making the wolf stand up. "You finally came, Ruben." "Hum? Who are you, again?" "I'm Gualord The Wolf. I know it's a bit hard to explain, but I'm your father's friend and I was the one who brought you to this planet. Mobius." "Why?" "Niles, an evil monstrous fiend destroyed our planet, Quazar and we had to flee. Your father died from him." "Ugh... That's... Harsh to know..." "I know, Ruben. But we have no time, Niles will soon find Mobius and try to find you, the one and only 'Chosen One'." "'The Chosen One'?" "Yeah, you have much to learn, but first... I need you to come with me for a year to train." "I... I accept. If what you say it's true, I want to protect this planet and avenge my father." "Good choice!" Gualord laugh. "Then shall we go?" "Sonic, guys, thank you. Wait for me. I'll be back." Sonic smiled. "We know you will. Bye for now, friend." After giving Sonic a fist bump, he went with Gualord to train. 'END'''Category:Movie Category:Canon